Enhancement of battery performance is an important issue in the advancement of portable electronics, power grid regulation, and electrified vehicles. Rechargeable or secondary batteries generally include positive and negative electrodes, a separator, and an electrolyte. Current collectors are attached to each electrode in order to extract current from the battery. Rechargeable batteries, such as lithium-ion batteries, have not yet attained the necessary specifications in energy density and rate capability that are needed to make long-range electric vehicles (EVs) a viable option for many consumers. The relatively limited porosity of the electrodes, low specific capacities of cathode materials, and added weight from battery components are significant factors in these short comings.